


Little Do You Know

by lilycalloway



Category: Like Us Series - Krista Ritchie & Becca Ritchie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilycalloway/pseuds/lilycalloway
Summary: Sulli and Akara have been getting really close lately. Although her feelings for him are growing, she doesn't want to act on them due to their bodyguard/client relationship. She thinks he wouldn't feel the same way and wouldn't break the contract like that. But little does she know, he might just feel the same way.





	Little Do You Know

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to Krista and Becca Ritchie.

Akara and I sit next to each other in the kitchen and eat breakfast together. I spent the weekend with my family here at the Meadows cottage, but I’ll be going back to my apartment later today. 

“So how was your night?” I ask him. He had the night off.

I feel him stiffen beside me, and then he hesitates, lifting his baseball cap and running his fingers through his hair. He puts it on again and says, “It was good. Just went out for drinks with some of SFO. Nothing too exciting.” he shrugs.

Why did he hesitate like that? That’s not like him. Did something happen last night? I nod, not wanting to question him about it. Maybe I’m just making it seem like something when it’s really nothing. “Cool.”

What if he met someone? The thought of him with another girl doesn’t sit well with me. I don’t know, I just don’t like it. I mean, he’s allowed to do whatever he wants and hang out with whoever he wants outside of me, my family and SFO. I can’t tell him what to fucking do. But there’s just something in me that opposes the idea of him being with someone else. I try to push it down. I shouldn’t feel like this.

Lately, him and I have been closer than usual. We’ve been flirting like we always do, but we’re really pushing it. The other night, I fucking swear we were seconds away from kissing. If we hadn’t been interrupted, I wonder what would’ve happened. Just thinking about it sends a thrill through me. Imagining his lips on mine, his body over me….but we can’t cross that line. He’s my bodyguard. It would be a breach of contract. He’s too professional to break it and wouldn’t like me that way. I shouldn’t even be thinking this. I need to get over him.

“Sul?”

Akara’s voice brings me out of my thoughts. Oh fuck. Did he say something? “Yeah?”

“I asked how you slept last night.”

“Oh, um, good.”

“That’s good.”

Footsteps sound and then my mom enters the kitchen. “Hey guys! Good morning.” she says, smiling at us.

“Hey mom.”

“Morning, Daisy.”

She opens a cupboard and takes out a glass. “What’s the plan for today?“

“We’re going to the townhouse later. Moffy, Jane and Luna invited us for lunch. Besides that, nothing really.” I tell her.

“Great.” She grabs the orange juice from the fridge, pours it in her glass and then puts it back. She takes a sip from her glass. “You’ll have to tell me about it later.”

“Okay, I will.”

After breakfast, we just hang out for a while in the cottage until it’s time to leave. I say bye to my parents and Nona, and we head out. 

When we pull up to the townhouse, I knock on the door. Shortly after, it opens and I see Jane standing in the doorway. 

“Hi!” she says, grinning.

“Hey!” I reply.

I hug her and then she steps aside to let us in and we greet everybody else: Moffy, Luna, Farrow, Thatcher and Quinn. 

Once we’re all settled around the table, eating, conversation starts. We talk about things from upcoming birthdays (Audrey’s and mine) to swim practice, to aliens, etc. At one point, I get up to get more water and from behind me I hear Farrow ask, “Hey so did anything end up happening with that girl last night?”

I freeze. There’s only two people he could be talking to: Akara or Quinn.

_Please let it be Quinn._

I turn to see who it is, and Farrow’s looking right at my bodyguard.

Akara’s throat bobs.

There was a girl? Why didn’t he fucking tell me?

“Yeah.”

It hurts. He went out with a girl last night. I suddenly want to disappear. I don’t wanna hear about it, but I take my bottle of water and head back to the group. I wait for the details, bracing myself, but all he says is, “I don’t think I’ll be seeing her again, though.”

Relief washes through me, but I try not to make it apparent.

That seems to be the end of the conversation because then Moffy starts talking about the text that Kinney just sent him.

The rest of the lunch goes by quickly, all of us having fun spending time together. There’s still something that bugs me though.

When Akara and I enter my apartment, I ask him. “Why didn’t you tell me about the girl?”

“Sulli I—“

“I thought we told each other everything.” We’ve always been open with each other about things. He’s told me about the other girls, why is this time different?

“We do, but I just..” He trails off.

I wait for him to continue, but he doesn’t. He takes off his baseball cap and puts it on again after running a hand through his hair. If I’ve learned anything about him in the past few years, it's that he does that when he’s nervous or stressed. It’s just me, what does he have to be fucking nervous about?

“But what? If you wanna start keeping your love life private from me, that’s fine, I mean it stings a little because I thought you trusted me with anything, but at least give me a heads up, okay?” A lump forms in my throat.

He opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out. He closes it. The silence stretches and he still doesn’t give me an answer.

“Wow, really? Nothing? Fine. I get it.” I feel the burn of tears, and start walking away.

Then, “IT’S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!”

I stop where I am, my lips parting in shock. My pulse speeds. He really just fucking said that. So many thoughts swirl in my head.

I slowly turn around.

He steps closer to me and starts speaking in Spanish, “No se cuando pasó, simplemente pasó. Me he estado mintiendo sobre mis sentimientos por ti para mucho tiempo, pero no puedo más.” _I don’t know when it happened, it just happened. I’ve been lying to myself about my feelings for you for a long time, but I can’t anymore._

My heart does a little leap, loving the way he sounds when he speaks Spanish. I was the one who taught him the language. It was during the first year he was my bodyguard, he had heard me and my dad speak it and asked about it. I told him it was a common occurrence and he said he wanted to learn. After that, I started teaching him and now we sometimes speak it to each other.

“I thought I couldn’t have feelings for you since you’re my client, so I tried to repress them. But then we would flirt like we usually do, and they’d come rushing back. I tried going out with other girls but all I could think about was you. They never had a chance. I didn’t tell you about the girl from last night because I felt guilty about it. I love you, Sul. I don’t wanna be with anyone else.”

My eyes brim with tears. I didn’t know he felt like that. I step forward, leaving barely any room between us, and grab his hands, holding them securely. “I love you too. I have for a while now, but I kept quiet because I’m not supposed to feel that way about you, and I figured you wouldn’t like me like that anyway, so I tried to get over you.”

I start thinking back to all the times we’ve flirted, and realize they’ve might’ve been real after all.

He squeezes my hands. “Oh, I do.” He cups my face with one hand and presses his lips against mine softly. I grip his arms, kissing him back.

After a moment, a thought hits me and I pull away.

“What is it?” he asks.

“My dad’s gonna kill you,” I say, totally ruining the mood.

“Yeah, but we can worry about that later.”

“Whatever you say, Kits."

The sunset filters brightly through the windows, illuminating us as he pulls me in for another kiss.


End file.
